Ironía
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: Era una ironía, a tener en cuenta, que el día se la celebración de su casamiento, Gokudera se había despedido con un 'Que seas feliz'. Y que, más tarde en esa semana, ella llegase a su habitación arrepentida y empapada en lágrimas, porque Tsuna no había vuelto esa noche y que, quizá, se tardaría más días de lo acordado.


Ironía.

Joder, no podía hacer eso. O mejor dicho, no _debía_ hacer eso. Estaba prohibido y solo alguien sin escrúpulos se atrevería a ignorar la moral. Porque, maldita sea, eso era totalmente inmoral. No tenía nada de dignificante y, si vamos al punto exacto, ¿qué era lo que él se llevaba de esa acción? Nada, más que el placer efímero de esos momentos furtivos. ¿Y? ¿Solo eso? ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo, su lealtad, su admiración por Tsunayoshi Sawada?

Se sentía un traidor, un no digno, y, en contadas veces, había intentado acabar con todo eso. Con dar punto final definitivamente y dejar aquello en el pasado; pero volvía y se odiaba por eso. Se aborrecía a sí mismo por caer bajo la sonrisa boba de Haru Miura, bajo su marida que podía ser tan amable como sensual y sus labios, sus labios tan deliciosos.

Y, mierda, había empezado a pensar en eso otra vez.

Actualmente, entendía qué es lo que le encontraba atractivo su Décimo a esa estúpida mujer. Su figura, su presencia, su sonrisa. Todo en ella era perfectamente atrayente. Comprendía por qué la había elegido como su prometida, y por qué había decido entre ella y la hermana del cabeza de césped. Y a veces, Gokudera creía que él no la merecía, pero solo lo pensaba. Por que Hayato nunca contradeciría a su Décimo, nunca le faltaría el respeto y, mucho menos, faltaría a su puesto como mano derecha del jefe Vongola.

Comenzaba a plantearse la idea de tomar un largo viaje cuando un par de golpecitos en su habitación de hotel le llamaron la atención, quitándolo de su encerramiento mental. Se enderezó sobre el mullido colchón de la cama que yacía en el medio de esa habitación gigantesca y, a pasos ligeros, abrió la puerta antes de que la persona detrás de ella llegara a llamar una vez más.

Se le secó la boca y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el cuerpo frágil y menudo de Haru Miura yacía en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía el puño elevado, preparado para golpear una vez más la puerta, acción frustrada por Gokudera. Lucía un vestido floreado, veraniego y un bolso de hombro colgaba hasta sus caderas. El cabello oscuro lo llevaba suelto y corto hasta sus hombros y sus pestañas, rizadas y enmarcadas de un color negro, subían y bajaban estrepitosamente, perturbada por la repentina acción.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Gokudera, con fastidio. Descansó su perfil sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa. Mirada que Haru ignoró deliberadamente.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —preguntó, con ese tono condescendiente en todo su derecho, que obligaba a Gokudera a actuar de manera respetuosa, recordándole de quién se trataba de ella. Es que, prácticamente, era su superior y él tenía toda obligación de obedecerla.

Se hizo a un lado, mientras esperaba que la mujer avanzara y se adentrara en la habitación. Una vez cómoda, él cerró la puerta detrás de él y recostó su espalda sobre ésta, manteniendo distancia. Haru observaba todo a su alrededor, dándole la espalda.

—Es un lugar pintoresco, Gokudera-san. —Oh! ¿Hace cuántos años había dejado de utilizar con él ese sufijo? Hayato apretó sus puños con fuerza, clavando sus dedos fuertemente en la palma de sus manos. Joder, agridulces recuerdos de los años de oro en la secundaria se acumulaban en su mente y, sinceramente, no eran para nada agradable.

Chasqueó la lengua en un acto de fastidio y recuperó su compostura, caminando vagamente hacia el sofá y dejándose caer sobre él. Porque, al menos, debía actuar con normalidad frente a la presencia de esa mujer. Sabía con perfección a qué había venido y, honestamente, él tenía sus mismas intenciones ahora que le veía allí, de pie frente a él.

Haru se giró, mirándolo con fijeza. Tenía una leve sonrisa en las culmines de sus labios y el corto vestido suelto le daba una buena imagen de sus piernas a Gokudera, que se aprovechaba de ésta. Consciente de esto y un poco más, dejó su bolso en otro de los sillones y tomó asiento a un lado de Hayato, sin despegar su mirada él. Es que, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Le era imposible girar su cabeza e ignorar la profunda y perturbadora mirada analítica de él sobre su homólogo.

—Tsuna se ha ido de viaje —dijo, acercándose. Hayato bufó, dando a entender que, lógicamente y como mano derecha que era, ya estaba enterado de ello. — No sabía qué hacer, me sentía sola.

Y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que viajar dos horas y media para encontrarse con él en otra ciudad, ¿verdad? Hayato no respondió, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esa mujer era muy distinta a la de hace dos años, antes de que se comprometiera con Tsunayoshi y, actualmente formaran un matrimonio.

En cierto modo, la comprendía. Aunque se sentía como un trapo sucio luego de haber tenido una de esas sesiones furtivas y acabar despertando a un lado de una mujer que no le pertenecía, y que nunca lo haría. Ni siquiera podía albergar la esperanza de que algún día lo haga por completo_, porque ella ya era juguete de otro niño_. Y ese niño, se trataba de su mejor amigo, de su jefe, de la persona que más admira.

Y de repente, mientras mantiene la mirada fija en sus facciones, notó el detalle de sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos relucientes y su aliento cálido cerca de su cuello, sumado todo esto al movimiento que ejercían sus manos sobre los botones de su camisa, en busca de desengancharlos.

Era rápida y en cierta manera, le agradaba esa faceta lujuriosa, cuando sus ojos dilatados por el placer daban crédito a que lo que hacían, era real.

Gokudera se dejó llevar y la besó con fiereza, tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama, entre respiraciones agitadas y jadeos. Quizá no era la mejor opción que se entregasen una vez más el uno al otro, pero sus bocas no daban lugar a otros sonidos que nos e tratasen de placer. Se tocaban, se acariciaban y se hundían, sin saberlo, en lo profundo del otro, escarbando en sus sentimientos olvidados. Era una cadena de necesidades, y el matrimonio recientemente frustrado de Haru era la causa primordial, a pesar de que siempre hubo chispa entre ellos.

Era una ironía, tener en cuenta, que el día se la celebración de su casamiento, Gokudera se había despedido con un 'Que seas feliz'. Y que, más tarde en esa semana, ella llegase a su habitación arrepentida y empapada en lágrimas, porque Tsuna no había vuelto esa noche y que, quizá, se tardaría más días de lo acordado.

* * *

**N/A**: Yay! Otro GokuHaru. Originalmente iba a ser KyokoGoku pero me atrajo más la idea de un 5986. es que, simplemente, amo esta pareja, lo admito x3 Anyways, creo que lo seguiré, dos capítulos más. Sino, así no queda tann mal...como one-shot. Díganme qué opinan.

KHR! No me pertenece.

Y...aquí termino. Ojalá les haya gustado C: Últimamente me siento mal, por que no puedo dibujar, ni escribir decentemente D: Y pues, eso.

Nos vemos! :D


End file.
